special brihtday seungchan
by Kwon Bbenjilee
Summary: gak pinter bikin summary,jadi langsung intip ajah,


Special brithday seung-chan

Jiyong memandang kalender di ponsel nya dan tersenyum tipis ,karna satu hari lagi adlh hari dmna seseorang yg ia sayangi berulang tahun.

Jiyong pov

Tak terasa besok tepat tgl 12122013 adlh hari nya,hari dmna usia nya bertambah,hari dmna dia sudah semakin dewasa ,rasa nya baru kemarin aku mengasuh nya kini ia tumbuh menjadi seorang lelaki yg baik ,meskipun ia sudah bertambah dewasa aku tetap menjaga nya,karna aku sangat menyayangi dengan tulus tak peduli dia sudah bertambah tua nantinya aku tetap akan selalu menyayangi nya.

Hari ini kami bersiap2 untuk ke japan ,seungri sudah berada di sana sementara aku ,taeyang dan top hyung dan daesung kami msh di seoul..

Sambil menunggu pesawat lepas landas aku membaca pesan2 dari para fans ,rata rata dari mereka adlh nyongtory shiffer ,mungkin ada sebagian fans berasumsi bahwa aku dengan nya hanya sebuah fan servis semata,tapi pada kenyataan nya aku dan dia is real no fans servis,entah di panggung atau pun tidak kami memang selalu bersama dan menyayangi.

Dan para fans pun banyak yang bertanya , hadiah apa yg akan ku berikan untuk nya,yang jelas hadiah yg tdk dapad iia lupakan.

Author pov

Bukan hanya jiyong yg sedang membaca pesan para fans ,taeyang pun sama,lalu ada satu pesan yg menarik perhatian nya dia pun tertawa evil sambil membayangkan nya ..

"pasty menarik "batin nya,namun saat menoleh k arah jiyong, wajah taeyang berubah suram ..

"huhh apa jiyong mengijinkan nya ?"batin nya lagi

Plukkkkk seseorang melempar boneka doraemon k arah taeyang..

"yah..nuguya .?"

"aku yg melempar nya hyung .."dan ternyata tersangka pelemparan boneka tersebut adlh daesung

"yah waeyo ?"ucap taeyang sambil merapihkan jambul ala syahrini nya,

"hyung lagi ngelamunin apa sih?kok asik banget ,bagi2 dong .."ucap daesung lalu duduk di samping taeyang

"emg kamu kira makanan di bagi2,."

"lalu ?"taeyang pun membisikan sesuatu ke telinga daesung ..

"mwoooooooo jincaa,ahh pasty seru !"teriak daesung

"sstsss pelankan suara mu dae-ah .."

"mian hyung ,kebawa suasana ..."

"daesung-ah wae teriak2 ?apa nya yang seru ?"tanya jiyong

'ani hyung ini panda "

"panda ?mksd mu seungri ?"

"hah ..."taeyang menepuk jidat ,seharus nya tadi dia tdk memberi tahu daesung klo akhrnya jadi begini ..

"ahh an anio hyung "jawab daesung terbata2,karna penasaran jiyong pun menghampiri daesung dan taeyang ..

"yah waeyo euh ?wae kalian sebut2 nama seungri ?"tanya jiyong ngotot..

"wo wo wo jiyong-ah tenang lah ,.ini Cuma hal sepele .."ucap taeyang ,

"oleh karna itu aku ingin tau hal sepele tersebut itu apa ?"

"heum aku gak yakin kou akan bisa tenang setelah tau tentang seungri "

"yah jng membuat ku penasaran palliwa.."akhirnya taeyang pun menjelaskan kepada jiyong ,sedetik 2 detik sikap nya biasa saja namun setelah mendengar semuahnya ,dia tampak terkejut ..

"mworagoo...andwe...itu tidak akan pernah terjadi titik ,yah ini bukan hal sepele,"amuk nya,

"ayolah jiyong-ah ...ini pasty seru ,kou harus menuruti permintaan para fans dan GRI shiffer.."ucap taeyang sambil memohon dengan memasang wajah semelas mungkin

"jng memasang tampang seperti itu,aku tdk akan mengijinkan nya,ini sih bukan permintan fans tapi ini permintaan mu ,dan mana mungkin GRI shiffer meminta hal konyol seperti ini kepada my baby panda ku saat konser nanti ,.."

"yah..bukti nya memang benar ,banyak dari para fans vip adlh gri shiffer dan ini adlh permintaan mereka,dan kau sbg leader harus menyetujuinya,.."ucap taeyang tegas,sedangkan daesung hanya angguk2 mengiyakan nya,karna percuma walaupun dia ikut debat pun ,ujung2 nya daesung akan kalah dengan jiyong.

Dan setelah perdebatan panjang antara taeyang dan jiyong akhirnya jiyong pun mengalah dan mengijinkan nya,dan sebenarnya jiyong juga penasaran seperti apa panda nya nanti , namun dia juga harus rela jika nanti baby panda nya di liat2 oleh member lain dan juga para fans .

"seperti nya aku akan butuh oksigen"batin jiyong.

TBC .#UHUKKKK

Pengen buat penasaran reader..

Tunggu kelanjutan nya ...


End file.
